random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gray Pea Shooter/Hello
Hello everyone. I've noticed the strife going on here. And I'm sad that Phantom is feeling so horribly. I'm going to share something with you. Take it as you will, be it creepy or endearing its really up to you. Tu es domum meam, If you don't know what that means it says "You are my family in latin" Yes, I have a family but I consider you guys as close friends and virtually family. We weathered many storms together (some personal disasters, some bad news about our favorite creators and artists) and we held through (well not me, I fled to Nick Fanon and-) Never mind that. UltimateMegaGeo: A brother or a friend someone I can tell virtually anything too. CC/Bowser Jr: '''Basically and Uncle to me. A wise person who I always looked up too. '''AwesomeCartoonFan01: '''A great understanding person, willing to understand my various woes. '''Tornadospeed: A great friend, I missed him ''deeply ''when he was away. '''Redsox99: '''A cousin of sorts. We had some good times Red. Thanks for being such a wonderful friend. '''ComplienCreator: '''Oh CC, you wonderful you. You are like the sun. Heh, sorry you just seem so optimistic. I evny you. Thank you. '''Master Ventrus/ Kh2cool: '''Ah. One of my early friends we did the attacks on S&K's wiki yes? You'r a stand up guy Kh2cool. I luv yah '''Phantom R: '''I never had an older brother. If I did it would be phatom. His endless wisdom tolerance and humoer helped me through painful days. I always thought he was better then I am, and I still do. I love yah phatom. Stay strong bro. '''NintendoFan/MarioPhineas: '''Tough, cool, and alot more stable then I. Helped me with a few fanfic too. Heh heh heh. Good Times Friend. '''Faves3000 & Mochlum: '''Oh my god guys, you're like the heart and soul of this wiki! I love you guys! I did stuiped stuff and you still went with me! Even though mochaves really isn't you thing anymore (shame!) I still remember the fun we had. '''J. Serve: '''Also like an uncle to me. I love your wit JS. Even though we rarely met. Thoese times were special. I'm sorry if I hadn't listed your name here. I'm just really tired. I do remember alot of you though. *Nyan *Lulz *Maxwell *Heartphillia *Web If you took time to read this blog post then thank you. Sorry if I didn't give you what you wanted. I just wanted to say that I always appreciate your company, and whatever this wiki is called, "Random-ness" or "Unspecfic" Wiki. I don't care. Its the friendship that made us all come back. Ever wondered why I would pop up every once in awhile? I couldn't let this place go! I'm stuck to you guys! Whatever you guys think is best for the wiki, I will respect your choice. Good night. And "Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!" (Heh sorry) Sincerely ~Ethan Category:Blog posts Category:Sincere Blog Posts